halofandomcom-20200222-history
Promethean Crawler
[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-gb/universe/tech/promethean-crawlers Halo Waypoint: Promethean Crawlers] |primary=Varies by type *Boltshot *Suppressor *Binary Rifle *LightRifle |weaponry strength=Varies by type }} The Promethean Crawler is an advanced Forerunner AI that appears as an enemy in Halo 4.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SijdCLuzAdc&feature=g-u-u YouTube - Halo 4 News : Enemies Leaked, E3, & Elites Replaced in Mutliplayer! - FT. Chris] They are quadrupedal in design, and are capable of both close-quarters and long-range combat, having been engineered to ferociously hunt down and eliminate any foreign threats. It is common to encounter Crawlers in substantial numbers, as most travel in large packs and work together in strategic coordination to bring down enemies by overwhelming them from every conceivable angle. Similar to the Covenant's Unggoy, Crawlers act as the cannon fodder of the Prometheans. However, with their advanced agility and use of harassment tactics, they actually fight in a manner more similar to the Covenant's Skirmishers. They are also similar to the Yanme'e, due to their swarming nature and ability to attack from unusual angles. Variations Crawler The standard Crawler is the most common variant. It is able to cling to surfaces and melee the player. They are equipped with a Boltshot. Crawler Prime Crawler Primes (or Alpha Crawlers) are the leaders of packs of Crawlers. They are easily distinguishable from other Crawlers because of their spines. They utilize the Suppressor. Crawler Sniper Crawler Snipers are similar to regular Crawlers, except with an additional "horn-like" segment on their head, extra face-protection around their mandibles, and a large fin on their back. They are the Promethean forces' scouts and snipers, lurking and picking off their enemies from afar. They utilize the Binary Rifle and can track foes through obstacles with Promethean Vision. Tactics *Crawlers are very resilient towards shots to their bodies, but can be eliminated with a single headshot. *Despite their small size, their melee attacks are very strong. Avoid close-quarters combat with them as much as possible. Gallery Crawler seen by side.jpg|A Crawler seen by side. rotf13.png|A Promethean Crawler moves down a rock wall. rotf54.png|Crawlers, moving down a rock with blue hard light armor. rotf55.png|Promethean Crawlers move out of the shadows. rotf56.png|A Promethean Crawler in one of the Jungles on Requiem. rotf57.png|A Promethean Crawlers, fire on enemies in pairs or packs. Crawler926.jpg|A Crawler moves onto the battlefield. Rotf58.png|John-117 assassinates a Promethean Crawler. H4hd_14.jpg|A Spartan-IV engages Promethean Crawlers. Trivia *Crawlers are the most common native enemy on Requiem. *Crawlers do not use the Boltshot's charged shot. *Cortana states that Crawlers have similar cortical footprints to the Knights. **While Knights seem to be humanoid, Crawlers are more animal-like in their movements. **Crawlers are autonomous drones similar to Sentinels rather than human intelligences like Promethean Knights. *Crawlers make a distinctive sound when they leap into the air. *It's also possible for a Crawler to use a LightRifle, although this can rarely be seen. At least one Crawler using a LightRifle spawns in Spartan Ops: episode six, chapter five, found around the third collected IFF tag. Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources See also *Promethean Watcher *Promethean Soldier *Promethean Knight Category:Forerunner A.I.